


On s'en fou

by casevan



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Rand, 小迪双飞搜妹组
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casevan/pseuds/casevan
Summary: 大学au





	On s'en fou

0.

“我注意到，”内马尔微笑着说，“你这样看着我很久了。”

 

1.

迪巴拉被内马尔壁咚在楼梯转角。事实上迪巴拉甚至比内马尔还要高上一小点，但这点身高优势早在他缩起身体低下头的时候就已经荡然无存——又不是人人都像皮克那样高得变态。他低着头，让内马尔能轻松地俯视——这个角度下他的眉眼凶狠得过分，和他略带委屈地鼓起来的面庞形成了鲜明的对比。

年轻些的男人脸上微微泛红，被偷看的对象抓包真的太糗了不是吗。他的脸几乎要埋进内马尔那件拉链开得低到腰下的亮红色摇粒绒外套里去了。

“对不起…”他小声地说，“我实在不是故意的，我没有不尊敬你的意思——”

内马尔抓住他的下巴，拇指摁住了他的嘴唇。

“我知道，”他蜜色的嘴唇泛起自信的微笑，“我还知道你想睡我，对吧？”

男孩因为心事被说中而呆住。他僵硬地向后靠在墙上，不知所措，有水珠在他灰绿色的眼睛里开始积累。

“那没什么，对你这个年纪的男孩来讲非常可以理解。”年长者及时地安抚了他，揉了揉他的脸蛋，“何况我也挺喜欢你的……这周末你有空吗？”

剧情进展得太快，迪巴拉张口结舌。他的反应让内马尔勾起嘴角笑得露出虎牙，随即又掏出拍纸本和圆珠笔，潦草地写下一串地址和数字，将撕下的白纸滑进迪巴拉的卫衣口袋里。

“你会来的，是吧？”他顺手拍了拍男孩的脸颊——手感真好。迪巴拉僵着脸茫然地点了点头。

“那就周末见了哦～”

 

迪巴拉靠在墙上，大脑迟迟未能从方才的冲击中回过神来。内马尔，他想，视网膜上似乎还残留着对方离开前抛给他的那个wink。他抖着手去摸口袋，纸张被揉捏的沙沙声提醒着他这并不是他的白日梦。

 

2.

宿舍门在周六中午被敲开并不在内马尔的预料当中。

一个神色焦急又愧疚的迪巴拉就更在意料之外了。

“这么急啊？”内马尔揉搓着自己棕色的卷发，露出个困倦的微笑。这也太早了点，他想，或许年轻人都是这么急切？希望他在床上也能维持这种品质。巴西男孩不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇，忽略了自己不过比对方大上一岁的事实。

迪巴拉在被他拖到床上的过程中一直在脸红。他的腮帮子一动一动的，像是想要说些什么。

要是放在平时，内马尔也许会想听听，但他眼下正半勃着，于是满脑子便只有关于那张嘴里的温度湿度被舔起来是什么滋味……之类的黄色废料。

迪巴拉看起来似乎有点不太情愿，脚拖在地板上，然而手里却没认真想要挣开他。他被内马尔只用一根手指就推倒了，大字型地仰面倒在皱巴巴的床铺上。

“内……”他嘟囔着。

内马尔没去管他，自顾自地爬到迪巴拉双腿中间。阿根廷人宽松的运动裤上已然微微鼓起了小包，这让内马尔舔着牙齿发出了轻笑。他压到迪巴拉身上，故意让二人火热的部位贴在一起，还摆动着腰在那上面打着转——阿根廷人终于受不住地扬起了头，小声地呜咽起来。

内马尔顺势低下头，在他喉结上吸吮起来。

他被欲望塞满的脑子是无暇思考一个出现在脖子上的紫红色印记能带来多大的麻烦的。退一万步说，他可也没强迫这小学弟，对不对？

迪巴拉的喘息声更急了。他仰躺着，双眼紧闭，脸色潮红，似乎还在和内心做着什么无声的斗争，也就当然注意不到房间主人的动作。

内马尔把自己宽松的睡裤拉到屁股下——怎么了，就是喜欢穿吊裆裤睡觉不行吗？！——腾出一只手给自己做起了准备。他早已被完全撩拨起来，对方紧实漂亮的腹肌和尺寸可观的胯下都让内马尔不住地吞着口水。他感觉自己甚至不太需要润滑剂的帮助就扩张得能被塞进两根手指。

他甩掉了裤子，用干净的那只手拍了拍迪巴拉的脸。

“睁开眼睛看着我，保罗，”他说，“你喜欢我吗？”

迪巴拉睁开的眼睛亮亮的——倒真配他那个外号，内马尔想。

“当，当然是喜欢的，”他吃力地点头，“可我其实——”

“那就行了。”内马尔打断了他，带着迪巴拉的手放在自己的腰上，“来操我吧！”

他发誓他甚至能听见迪巴拉大脑里理智之弦崩裂的声音。

 

3.

失去理智的年轻男孩是可怕的，内马尔想。他被迪巴拉仰面压在自己的床上，双腿压向头部，膝盖几乎贴上了肩膀，毫无抵抗的余力。他的大腿韧带在尖叫，又被从后穴处传来的更汹涌的快感压下。也许他自己也正在尖叫。

他盯着迪巴拉的脸。对方挑染成金棕色的头发被汗水打湿，散落下来在额前摇晃——这会内马尔才发现他甚至用了发胶。一颗汗珠顺着他被阳光亲吻过的眼窝滑落，悬在鼻尖，又在激烈的晃动中落下，掉在内马尔唇边。

巴西人呻吟着舔掉了它。那股咸涩的味道又让他开始想象些别的什么同样带着咸味，却更腥的液体。哦……他的身体因为想象中的画面而颤抖，穴口也咬得更紧了。

他真带劲，内马尔想。迪巴拉的抽送又快又狠——甚至有些太狠了。他伸出手攀上保罗的肩膀，想借力调整一下姿势。

迪巴拉在被他碰到的瞬间露出了个突然清醒过来的表情。

“不…我不是来做这个的，对不起！”

内马尔茫然地眨了眨眼睛。他还能感觉到对方的器官在自己身体里跳动。

“你其实是有男朋友的吧，学长？我是想说我这么做是不是太不道德了……我，我觉得我们不应该做这个的，我之前也不应该那样看着你……我是来道歉的！”

他一边说，一边就要往外拔。内马尔不管不顾，长腿一伸压住他的腰，挑起一边眉毛。

“你这样硬邦邦地插在我屁股里跟我说这个？？？”

 

4.

迪巴拉好像真的是来道歉的，内马尔目瞪口呆地逐渐意识到了这一点。

他当然还硬着——这个年纪的男性都这样——但脸上的神情已经快哭出来了。对不起，他说，我应该早点想起来你有男朋友的，我不能做这么不道德的事。这样对他太不好了，太不公平了，他垂着眼睛说，我甚至还认识他……我犯大错误了，他会难过的吧？我不应该这样。

他当然还跪在内马尔双腿之间——那条纹满了图案的深色小腿固执地拦在他背后——却完全丧失了抽插的动力。他看起来甚至像是因为恐惧后怕和内疚想要马上死去或者马上消失，吓得内马尔不得不坐起来安慰他。

这期间当然又牵动了身体里的肌肉，让迪巴拉的阴茎在他自己的敏感点上碾了一下。

“你是说安托万吗？”

迪巴拉吸着鼻子点了点头(天哪他居然真的哭了！内马尔有点慌)。嗯…格里兹曼学长，是的，他说。我们是同一个实验室的……他该讨厌死我了。我不应该这么做，我其实不是那种人……

“呃……”内马尔难得地犹豫了起来。他确实不知道迪巴拉竟然是这样的性格。至少这个学校里头他先前知道的几个阿根廷人都不是这个类型的。

stereotype害死人。

“你倒不用担心这个，”他揉了揉迪巴拉完全脱离了化学品束缚的头发，“至少安托万是不会讨厌你的。他还挺喜欢你哩。”

迪巴拉仍然跪在那里，眼眶发红。但他嘴唇的弧度慢慢地变了，白色牙齿从上唇中探出，把下唇咬得发白。

内马尔仿佛能听见他大脑高速运转的声音。希望他能听明白这里头的潜台词，他想。否则，要是让他不得不把话挑明白……就算是他，这也太尴尬了。

“我……是我想的那个意思吗？”迪巴拉犹豫着说，“你是说……安托万都知道？”

“他知道，我们都知道。”形势有变，内马尔赶紧趁热打铁，“我们都挺喜欢你的，所以才想着这个周末约你。”

“那你为什么不一开始就告诉我呢？”迪巴拉的声音又变得沙哑。他本音就低，此时听起来更是有点不成句，让内马尔产生了自己正在欺负他的错觉。

“我……呃……”他仍然仰面躺着，思考着对策，“我本来是要告诉你的！好吧虽然我一开始确实是忘了没错，但你如果来之前给我打个电话，我肯定会记得告诉你的……你又是为什么不给我打电话？我明明给你留了号码！”

都是你的错！内马尔毫无负罪感地把锅甩了出去。

“我都说明白了，你可以继续了吗？”他晃了晃腿，脚跟催促地敲在迪巴拉的腰窝上。

然后保罗摇了摇头。不仅如此，他还轻轻地、又不容拒绝地放下了内马尔的腿，然后握着自己退了出来。一点前液随着他的动作漏了出来，那画面足以让人脸红心跳，迪巴拉却不为所动。

虽然他还硬着。

“我不信，”男孩板着脸说，“除非你证明给我看。”

内马尔气得想打人——迪巴拉拔出来的动作缓慢而温柔，那也许是对方体贴的一种表现吧但这种行为只是再一次地点燃了他的欲火。他的整个甬道几乎又被完整地照顾了一次，他觉得也许再被来回地操几次就能射了，然后对方这时居然拔屌要跑！

如果不是这事算起来确实是自己理亏，内马尔非得揍他不可（至于打不打得过那就是另一回事了）。

他难以自制地吐出几句葡语脏话，然后放弃了似地抬起头来看着迪巴拉。

“行，算你狠。”

然后他从床上弓着腰爬起来，抓起手机跑去浴室打电话，留迪巴拉一个人躺在满是内马尔气息的床上，凝视着自己精神奕奕的性器，不知道该不该上手撸。他从未经历过这样的事情，不知道该如何应对，一时甚至想给毛罗发个信息问问——但不，迪巴拉捂住了脸。他闭着眼睛都能想到自己这位同乡会说什么。“当然是直接双飞啊，要我屌把屌教你吗？”然后还会用短信和电话轰炸他可怜的手机，直到保罗向他吐露出所有的细节为止。

呃。还是别了吧。

 

5.

“生气啦？”

迪巴拉不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，但这一觉睡得显然不短。残阳已照进这小小的宿舍卧室，房间主人的正牌男朋友正弯下腰，笑着揉弄他凌乱的头发。

“我没有……”迪巴拉揉了揉眼睛，觉得自己又开始脸红心跳。他不是没有对格里兹曼产生过什么越界的想法，但想法终归是想法而已。如今他的幻想正在逐渐变现，让他疑心自己是否还在做梦。

“这事确实是内不对，”格里兹曼俯下身，他带着笑意的脸在迪巴拉眼前放大，“我替他给你道个歉……对不起了，别生气嘛保罗……”

他的嘴唇甜蜜地贴在迪巴拉的嘴唇上，确保对方即使要继续生气也不能说出什么反对的话来。迪巴拉像条小狼一样不情愿地从喉咙里发出呜呜的声音，却也没下力气把格里兹曼推开。于是法国人贴着他的嘴唇笑了，舌头试探着舔上他的薄唇，毫不费力地就撬开了他的牙关伸进了他嘴里。迪巴拉哪见过这阵仗——由法国人亲身上阵演示的法式湿吻——被那条舌头搅得脑袋晕晕乎乎的，完全顾不上格里兹曼的手上动作了。

两相对比，更显得年长者游刃有余。他甚至还有空腾出一只手给身后气鼓鼓的内马尔打了个手势，“来看看，学着点”，然后从迪巴拉的裤子里掏出了他半硬的阴茎，极具技巧性地给他做起了手活，满意地看着迪巴拉不一会就难耐地弓起了腰，呜呜地在他手下挣动——但也只是挣动而已。格里兹曼卷上他的舌尖一吸，他就颤抖着不敢再动了。

比内马尔好弄多了，格里兹曼满意地想。

“还生气吗？”格里兹曼微微抬起头，一缕银丝从他们分开的嘴角处拉出，迪巴拉半闭着眼睛，呼吸急促，看得格里兹曼忍不住又低头在他脸上那颗小痣上亲了一下。

“不……”迪巴拉轻轻摇了摇头，“我只是怕被你们讨厌……”

“怎么会呢，”格里兹曼一边说一边继续用拇指揉搓着他的龟头，“我们都好喜欢你……唔……”

迪巴拉的小腹绷紧了。

“所以！既然保罗你不生气了……可以继续操内了吗？他还挺想你的！”

格里兹曼拍着手，从身后拉出个浑身赤裸的内马尔来。

 

6.

无语归无语，气归气，人还是要操的。

尤其在他用手扳开自己大腿，仰头恳求你的时候。不操不是人。

格里兹曼窝在他们身边，细碎的吻落在他们脸上。说实在的他以前从未见过内马尔这样的一面，他的脸上掺杂着情欲与羞耻，睫毛随着迪巴拉的顶弄而颤抖——内马尔以前从来不害羞，无论是操他的时候（大多数情况）还是被他操（非常罕见）的时候都是一副挥洒天性的快活模样，落落大方得让格里兹曼心疑自己才是那个不正常的人。

“呃，呜——！”内马尔惊叫起来。迪巴拉托起了他的腿，变换着角度插入到了一个全新的深度。他的后穴筋挛着收紧了，早些时候留在里面的润滑液被挤出来，打湿了他们的交合处，又随着迪巴拉的动作溅出来，有几滴甚至落到了格里兹曼的脸上。

格里兹曼缓缓地抬起手——没去擦脸，却是打开了电灯的开关。

“喂——别看了！安托万！”内马尔捂着脸呻吟起来。他觉得迪巴拉绝对是故意的，故意把他的腰折得那么过分，把他被插得红肿的后穴和充血的会阴全暴露出来给格里兹曼看。他从未想象过这种事情也能让他感到羞耻，他和迪巴拉贴在一起的大腿，激烈地碰撞在一起的下身，两种深浅不一的蜜色皮肤……而格里兹曼的蓝眼睛在看。此刻他的脸上不再羞涩，眼里只有纯然的好奇：妈的他甚至好奇到伸手去摸！

“我以前真不知道嘛，不知道你被操起来这么好看。”格里兹曼笑着说，“简直让我想照下来给你看。”

“滚，”内马尔气势微弱地说，“保罗又不一定愿意……”

迪巴拉一点都不想被卷入他们的斗嘴之中，只顾着嘟着嘴打着转往里顶。他对甜点之类的知识一无所知，仅仅是凭着本能在找那个让内马尔尖叫的地方，一旦找到了就绝不放过。内马尔被他操得又酸又麻，一只手胡乱地捏着床单。

“不……别啊……啊啊啊太多了……”

结果迪巴拉真的停了下来。格里兹曼惊讶地看着他用手拨了一把落下来的头发，一脸紧张地转向自己：

“这种情况……我还能继续吗？还是说停下来比较好？”

 

7.

事情到底为什么会变成这样，格里兹曼趴在床上，被顶得有气无力地想。迪巴拉的手捏在他腰上——没太敢用力。格里兹曼和内马尔都已经放弃让他放开点了。

If no means yes, then what means no?

这问题让这对笨蛋情侣哑口无言。而且他们还并不能回答说“没事的你尽管操”，因为迪巴拉的腰力和持久度都超出了他们的预计。虽然不至于会被操死，但被学弟操到失禁也实在是……

虽然听起来很爽但还是不要了吧。

他们也不能讨论出个什么安全词来。（真的吗？安全词？这种东西居然要因为撩学弟玩得过火而第一次出现在他们床上？？？）

最终，他们只能开始学着控制一下自己的叫床用语。内马尔干脆一言不发地被操射了，这会正躺着他们身边，喘息着沉浸在不应期当中。

 

8.

其实保罗的手活也不差，法国人想——当然也许是因为后方的快感太过汹涌模糊了他的判断。他断断续续地呜咽着，手指在迪巴拉小臂上那圈沉着青色颜料的皮肤上画圈。男孩的抽送几乎每一下都塞到了顶，让格里兹曼无比庆幸自己提前就做好了准备工作，涂了比往常更多的润滑。

好大，好满，他昏昏沉沉地想。

湿润的黏膜尽力地挽留着那根性器。给我，全给我，不要离开我，他想。再来，更多……

“操。”他突然低声骂出来。

“……别那么玩我！”

他早该知道内马尔是个闲不住的。他的手指像好奇的猫爪一样揉搓着格里兹曼弹性十足的臀肌，甚至顺着股沟滑进了他的后穴，指尖一动一动地想要探进去。进得更多。

迪巴拉这回却没有停下来。真会找时间开窍！格里兹曼愤愤地想，却忽略了这完全是因为自己没有呼痛求饶。

“唔……你舒服吗？”他不但没停下来，甚至还把头埋进了格里兹曼的颈窝，小心翼翼地念出他的昵称，“你舒服吗……Grizi？”

“舒服。你很棒，继续操我。”格里兹曼勉强挤出几个短句，他必须趁自己羞死过去、被内马尔的手指玩死过去之前把话说完，“然后舔舔我的脖子——呃啊啊啊！！！！”

他的尖叫与呻吟全被内马尔吞进了嘴里。他的腿在发抖，迪巴拉的手指挠着他的睾丸——绝对是故意的——他甚至能感觉到自己的双球在对方的手指里抽搐着跳动。他无法自制地前后蹭动着，射得一床单都是。

 

9.

“你要走了？保罗，为什么？”翻着外卖单的内马尔惊讶地抬起头来，“我以为……我以为你会想留下来跟我们一起至少待上一个晚上，聊聊天打打游戏什么的……为什么？”

“我倒是也想。”迪巴拉又恢复了那种羞涩急促的模样，“可我得回去写我的作业了。建模调试什么的，你知道，我可能得花上好几天……”

“用ANSYS么？”正拿着湿纸巾清理着自己的格里兹曼抬起头，在得到肯定的回答之后笑了起来，“我们帮你写，一定没问题的。这可是周末，周末是不工作的，你懂的吧？”

 

~~最后他们真的互相加了steam好友~~


End file.
